


Cute

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Fluff, Hakuba Gao - Freeform, Liam Tokura, M/M, Massive amount of blushing, Mentioned Hoshiumi Kourai, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: The time Kanbayashi described Bessho as cute each time he was being obvious about his crush, and the one time when Kanbayashi accidentally proposed to him.
Relationships: Bessho Kazuyoshi/Kanbayashi Keiichirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very messy and random, and this is not the best but enjoy!

Bessho’s face reddened when he got caught staring at Kanbayashi. He immediately averted his gaze to the floor.

_ Cute. _

*

“Yo, Bessho!” He called. The boy snapped his head towards his senpai’s direction.

“Yes, Baya-san?” 

“Come here!” He motioned for Bessho to come closer.

“W-what is it?” Bessho hesitated to look at Kanbayashi.

Kanbayashi suddenly reached up to the top of Bessho’s head, ruffling his hair while chuckling, “Great work today!”

Bessho was dumbfounded. His face was almost beet red before he sputtered, “Tha- uhm Thank you, Baya-san.” He got a blinding grin as a return.

_ Very cute. _

*

Bessho was fiddling with his fingers. Nervous as he saw the next practice match would be him, the third years, versus the second years plus Tokura. 4v4.

“Bessho!” Kanbayashi patted his back. The boy glanced at his direction hesitantly, “Don’t worry! We’re not going to lose from our kouhais!”

Bessho’s eyes widened in awe, cheeks reddening because of Kanbayashi’s sweet smile. Suwa and Nozawa nodded in approval.

“Thank… Thank you..” Bessho blushed,staring at the floor. 

_.. Super cute. _

*

Bessho went for a direct spike as Suwa’s serve came back to their side as a result of the too long receive from the other side and it got in. He huffed in relief.

“Bessho nice kill!!” Kanbayashi cheered, raising both of his thumbs as a form or appreciation. He got a nod and a flushed pink cheeks in return.

_ Dear god he is SO cute. I wonder whether or not he realised that he is very obvious? _

*

They won against the second years in the practice. Hoshiumi demanded for a rematch, meanwhile Hirugami held him back. They cheered.

“Wahh that was a nice match!” Nozawa exclaimed, clapping his hands followed by Suwa’s nod.

“Yeah! Bessho’s last block was good, you’ve improved!” Kanbayashi held both of his arms up, gesturing for a high-five from the younger boy. 

Bessho high-fived Kanbayashi awkwardly. But as he pulled his hands back, he felt his senpai’s fingers entangling his own. He looked up immediately, face flustered only to find Kanbayashi grinning brightly. 

“What is it, Bessho?” He looked straight to the taller boy in front of him, still smiling. But this time, a slight mischief glinted in his eyes.

Bessho pulled his arms quickly, blushing even more. “Ah… it’s nothing…”

_ How much cuter can he become?!  _

*

They’ve won a match against Chikuida in the nationals. Though Hoshiumi was truly the star in the match, Bessho couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride for being able to be in the same court as the star. 

“Bessho, you look more enthusiastic than usual!” Kanbayashi patted Bessho’s back, startling the younger boy.

“Huh? Ah.. Do I really?”

“Mhm!! That’s a great thing, though!” Kanbayashi beamed, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair very enthusiastically, “By the way, great job today, Bessho!”

Bessho lowered his head a bit so Kanbayashi could pat his head more easily, cheeks reddening from the praise.

“Thank… Thank you….. Senpai..” He muttered.

Kanbayashi’s eyes widened. He couldn’t help but blush, heart beating faster.

_ Damn….. Bessho if only you knew how freaking cute you are…. _

*

It was Bessho’s birthday. The rest of Kamomedai volleyball club planned on surprising him by the end of the afternoon practice. 

“Soo, that’s all for today! You can go home now,” Suwa dismissed the practice. 

Meanwhile Bessho was busy packing his things, everyone prepared for the surprise. Just as he walked to the door, feeling kinda weird because people suddenly disappeared, Hirugami held out a plate full of Bessho’s favourite food, deep fried horse mackerel, singing the happy birthday song to him, followed by the others.

Bessho’s eyes widened, glimmering in awe.

“Happy birthday, Bessho!” Everyone cheered, “We got you your favourite food!”

His eyes lit up when he saw the dish in front of him, wasn’t the best but it was enough to touch his heart to the deepest. He didn’t think anyone would’ve noticed it was his birthday.

“Thank you…” His voice was shaken, “Thank you!” 

Everyone didn’t expect his reaction to be very visible. His cheeks reddened, and he smiled. It wasn’t an exactly wide smile, but it was wide enough for everyone to gape at it. They weren’t used to see him with such expressive face, and

_ WHAT THE FU- HE SMILED?! HE HAS DIMPLES WHAT THE FUCK HE IS AN ANGEL _

“BESSHO PLEASE MARRY ME!” Kanbayashi suddenly yelled. His face was red, gaping at Bessho’s sudden smile and his  _ dimples _ .

Everyone went quiet. Staring at Kanbayashi, then back to Bessho. The latter’s smile was gone, replaced with wide eyes and red face.

“Baya… Baya-san..?” Hirugami poked his side.

“H-Huh?! Sorry, what did I say?” 

“You just proposed to him…?” Hakuba pointed at freezing Bessho.

“WHAT?! Ok- Did.. I.. I…Whatever, I’M SORRY BUT I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU WOULD YOU DATE ME?” Kanbayashi bowed almost immediately, his ears were red.

Bessho’s face looked like a tomato. He sputtered a few incorrehent words before choking out his answers, “Ba- Baya-san… That… Y.. yes…”

Kanbayashi’s head shot up. Everyone cheered on his sudden confession, watching them as the libero tightly hugged his now boyfriend.

*

“I.. have a crush on you too, Baya-san..” Bessho mumbled, taking a bite from the food given from his teammates inside the gym.

“Hahaha, if it’s about that, I already know since long actually!”

“R.. Really?!”

“Yeah. No offense, but you were pretty obvious! Anyways sorry to embarrass you in front of everyone, I just couldn’t help it… Damn I didn’t know you have such a beautiful smile! And dimples?!”

“Ah.. that… Thank you…”

_ Yeah, he is very cute. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, I really do hope you enjoy it! Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/besshouwu)


End file.
